callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Safeguard (Ghosts)
Safeguard is a gamemode in the game Call of Duty: Ghosts. It features four-player co-op against escalating waves of A.I. controlled enemy soldiers, similar to Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. The mode has three variants; Safeguard, which lasts for 20 rounds, Safeguard Extended, which lasts for 40 rounds, and Safeguard Infinite which as the name suggests lasts for an infinite number of rounds. Compared to Survival Mode, the gameplay in Safeguard is less arcade-like, and much closer to a multi-player match. The player can survive less damage than in Survival Mode, while enemies are less numerous but individually more powerful. There is no purchasing system; instead weapons, perks, and killstreak rewards are periodically air-dropped into the combat zone during rounds. Individual weapons have their own leveling up bars, in which the more it is leveled up, the more damage it does and the better it performs. If a weapon is switched but later picked up from a different crate, it will restart. During the rounds, players' performances will fill up a Support Drop bar, which when filled, crates will fall from the sky. Crates with green outlines hold weapons or perks and crates with blue outlines hold Killstreak rewards such as a sentry gun or an I.M.S. Players start with an MP-443 Grach. As the rounds progress, enemies will increase in numbers and difficulty, spawning dogs, riot shielders, and more. At the start of some rounds, all players can get a random Field Order (getting 10 headshots, 10 knife kills etc..) the Field Orders are "Team Field Orders" meaning that all Field Orders are done collectively, when a Field Order has been completed, all players gain a Minigun with explosive ammo (which also apply to the players other weapons) for a limited time. The minigun can also be upgraded to increase its performance. There is also an item from the support drops called Trigger Happy. It will increase the fire rate of every fully automatic weapon. There is no Self Revive in Safeguard, however players start each game with the ability to call in an A.I. controlled Ghost Squad teammate, who can revive downed players. Once killed, the A.I. controlled squadmate cannot be revived or re-summoned. Enemies Enemies in Safeguard are referred to as "Infected" by the level announcer. Safeguard has less enemy variety compared to Survival Mode, with enemies behaving more similarly to multiplayer bots than campaign enemies. Enemies in Safeguard do not drop their weapons after being killed. Additionally, their health and power increases rapidly with each successive wave, allowing them to survive more damage and kill the player more effectively. * Ravager: A hostile civilian wearing a hoodie and wielding a shotgun. * Enforcer: A hostile enemy soldier wearing Federation armor and wielding an assault rifle. * Tower: A hostile dog. * Striker: A hostile civilian wearing a hoodie and wielding a riot shield. Can kill the player with 2 consecutive melee attacks. * Destructor: A hostile enemy heavy soldier wearing heavy body armor. Tougher than a regular enemy, but not as tough as a Juggernaut Gallery Safeguard_Minigun_gameplay_CODG.png|Minigun gameplay in Safeguard. Soldiers attacking on Safeguard CODG.png|Soldiers attacking the players in Safeguard, on the multiplayer map Strike Zone. Safeguard Extended insignia CoDG.png|The Safeguard Extended insignia. Safeguard Infinite insignia CoDG.png|The Safeguard Infinite insignia. Trivia *While downed in Safeguard, the playable character begins to lose their perks every few seconds. *Reviving a downed teammate will reward the player with a ballistic vest. *There is a random weapon in one of the support drops called "Wild Widow" capable of killing with one shot, even at high rounds. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes